customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Imperiad Army
The Royal Imperiad Army is the main fighting force of the Imperiad Robots in the alternate version of Pentafrax 7-4, in the third book of Dreams Quartet. Soldiers Swordsman The swordsman is the most commonly fielded foot soldier in the Royal Imperiad Army (RIA). Armed with a single short sword, and a basic durasteel shield, they are always found in large clumps, seeking to bring down their enemies with numbers and brute force. They have very basic armor. Maximum value of 10. Scout Scouts are commonly deployed in small groups of 5 or 6. Carrying two claws and very limited armor, their job is to kill and gather as much information before being destroyed. Maximum value of 10. Marksman Often used to fortify key positions, or to support the swordsmen. Armed with slightly better armor than a swordsman, they carry a single sphere launcher. Maximum value of 10. Officers Swordsman One of the most commonly fielded officers for offensive operations. All officers have an upgraded chassis, and are better armed and armored in general. The officer swordsman has slightly better armor, with a longsword, an upgraded shield, and the officer's crest. ''Maximum value of 15. '' Shieldbearer The other commonly fielded officer, used to guard fortresses, or lead the front lines. Stronger armor, an upgraded shield, and a wide, shield-sword make this officer very strong in its defense, but somewhat lacking when attacking. Also has the standard officer's crest. ''Maximum value of 15. '' Demolition Carries a single flamethrower. Has tougher armor than the swordsman officer, but not as thick as the shieldbearer's. Has the standard officer's crest. ''Maximum value of 15. '' Captains Swordsman The most commonly seen captain. Armed with a massive blade, and a reinforced shield, this soldier is equally suited for defense, as well as hacking at enemies of the RIA. Has the standard captain's crest. Shieldbearer The most powerful defensive unit in the RIA. Often seen with other shieldbearer officers, these captains are tasked with holding the most importatn strategic positions on Pentafrax 7-4. Has the standard captain's crest. Demolition Arguably the most powerful, but least seen, of the captains. Often deployed alone, or in a small group, they are used for sieges, or for leading frontal assaults. They can also be used for destroying enemy fortifications. Has the standard captain's crest. Commander A very rare sight. Commanders are almost never seen, and if they are, it's because Lord Corpus wants you off the face of Pentafrax 7-4. A Commander is the only soldier in the RIA with more than two weapons, and the Commadner is very capable of wielding all of its issued weapons. The Commander is armored with the thickest armor, the toughest shield, and has the most devastating weapons available to the RIA. Also has the Commander's crest. Why the swords and shields? Why not guns? The RIA has been around for nearly a century. Therfore, the engineers have created a fool-proof strategy that enables the RIA to win nearly every single major engagement it has ever fought, on any terrain. The secret is not a armor-piercing bullet, or a new kind of laser gun. It's a sword. Why? Even the lowliest swordsman has a thick enough armor to stop diamond-tipped bullets. Combined with the order and discipline only a robotic army could possess, the RIA is a near-unstoppable force. Moreover, even the most basic soldier is trained and programmed with incredible reflexes, so they can occasionally use swords to deflect the bullets. All swords are also coated with crystalaser, so any laser-based projectile can be deflected as well. -TBW- Category:Army Category:Dreams Quartet Category:Groups Category:Intact Groups Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2012 Category:Yellow Villains Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Living Robots Category:Robots Category:User:21bub21 Category:Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Evil Groups Category:Black Villains Category:Drones